Merlin The Musical!
by xCeruleanAngelx
Summary: Overly smirky Morgana casts a spell on Camelot that causes everyone to randomly burst out into song! Crack fic/song parody!


**A/N - Warning! Extreme stupidity to proceed! Pairings: Gwaine/his hair, Arthur/Gwaine, Gwen/Lancelot, and Leon/Crossbow! XD All songs used are posted at the end!  
><strong>

Morgana's face was smothered by one of her signature evil smirks as she finished her enchantment.

"Now all the fools of Camelot will be eternally doomed to the magic of song!" she said smugly, feeling quite accomplished. The urge to test out her new spell overwhelmed her. Instrumental accompaniment seemed to come out of nowhere as she began to sing,

"Tik tok goes the clock till I'm queen of Camelot. Tonight ima fight, become ruler overnight. Tik tok on the clock, I'll put Arthur off his his spot. Woah. Woah, woah, wa-oh. Woah, woah, wa-oh." She began to dance as she sang, performing only moves that an evil smirking sorceress could do. "I think I'm going to enjoy this..."

It was at The Feast of Strawberry Fields Forever, that Arthur first noticed that something out of the ordinary was going on. Firstly_, what kind of name was 'Strawberry Fields Forever' for a feast? As if Camelot didn't already have enough feasts, let alone with names like that!_ The second thing he noticed was the strange behavior of Sir Gwaine. Towards the middle of the celebration (which to be honest, was really just a big meal that all the knights would use as an excuse later when they gained one-too-many pounds), Gwaine had jumped up on one of the tables and proceeded to preform a solo.

"Guys check out this hair! Guys check out this hair!" he tossed his dark glossy locks in the air as he sang. Several court ladies fainted at the utter prettiness that emitted from his miraculous being. Arthur didn't blame them, if he was a woman he probably would have done the same (Oh, yes you would, Arthur!) The knights all laughed heartily at the display, that is until they witnessed the next bit of Gwaine's slightly arrogant anthem,

"I'm the best knight and I know it!" That was it for them, within seconds flung themselves (in a very floppy fish-out-of-water manner) on top of him. Gwaine's arm popped straight out the pile,

"I've got abs!"

The next morning, Merlin burst dramatically into the King's chambers, an upbeat melody flowing from his lips (Amy Pond's daughter was in your mouth? What kind of sick warlock are you, Merlin?),

"Arthur's servants in the house tonight, looks like mucking out stable time!" A mischievous grin spread across him face with his next line, "Oh I'm gonna make him lose his mind, if it's mucking out stable time!" As if right on cue Arthur stepped into the room. A curious expression crossed his face when he spotted Merlin dancing on top of his bed like Justin Beiber, _whoever that was... _The king shook his head,

"I don't want to know... I need you to take care of this." he said, dumping a pile of armor on the table. Merlin's cheeky grin faded and he stood looking like a 5 year old that had gotten his favorite toy taken away. With a sigh he sang,

"Everyday I'm polishing."

Arthur couldn't believe it, _first Gwaine and now Merlin._ _What was going on here?_ After several moments of deep thought (which I'm sure caused his head to hurt a bunch since he never uses his brain), he came to the conclusion that Gwaine's behavior last night was due to a bit too much ale, and that Merlin must have gone to the tavern sometime today (or maybe he was on the cider?). Satisfied, he marched down to the training grounds, eager to being training some new knights.

"Alright, men! To start off, let's hear you recite the knight's code!" The men nodded excitedly before scattering across the grounds in an evenly-distributed manner. Before the king could ask what they were doing, their voices began to echo throughout the area,

"Knights of Camelot we're undefeatable! Chain mail, armor, sporting red capes, yeah!" The men danced syncronizedly (I know that's not a word, but ima use it like it is!) as they sang, growing louder and louder as they repeated the lyrics. Arthur's face turned a deathly pale, _what was happening?_

The king charged up to Queen Guinevere's quarters, anxious to escape the musical aura that had overtaken the knights. But as he approached the room, he froze. He heard a soft, sweet, melodic voice flowing from underneath the door. With a peek through the keyhole, he saw his wife waltzing about the room.

"I'd like to make myself believe, that Lancelot is not dead. It's hard to say I love Arthur when my heart is really his, that beautiful, magnificent, brave knight." (I think Gwen is in a bit of trouble, don't you?)

The next morning came all too soon for the bewildered king. He crept softly out of his chambers, sounds of music drifted throughout the castle like a light summer's breeze. He walked down to the armory, ready to get some practice in before the knights began their terrifying synchronized dancing routine, a sight which no mortal should EVER have to witness. Merlin followed the king silently, for some unknown reason he'd made a habit of stalking people who did things he thought were semi-suspicious. Arthur's face fell at the sight that greeted him, Leon was hunched over a broken crossbow humming sorrowfully,

"My poor little crossbow, crossbow, crossbow."

Percival and Elyan chimed in with an "Oooh!"

"My crossbow, crossbow, crossbow."

"Ooooohhh!"

"My crossbow, crossbow, crossbow..."

"Noooo!"

"I thought you'd always be mine, mine." Arthur fled the scene, _why was this happening? Why was everyone being so songy all of a sudden?_ Then it hit him, _Morgana._ _She must have put a spell on Camelot!_

"She'll pay for this!" he growled fiercely as he stormed into the throne room.

"Oh, will I?" came a dark amused voice from the front of the room. Arthur froze, he would recognize that voice anywhere,

"Morgana?" The witch grinned wickedly as she emerged from underneath the table (Don't ask what she was doing there because I have no idea!). "What have you done?" he demanded.

"Oh, nothing much, just a little enchantment, that's all." she said innocently, though they both knew very well that she wasn't (well, duh! She's the villain!).

"Why isn't it affecting me?" he blurted out suddenly.

"Because you have no musical talent." she smirked. Arthur rolled his eyes at the overly used facial expression, he could hardly recall any other look ever appearing on her face (and yet all of season 3 you failed to notice it! Silly Arthur!). "And a king with no musical talent in a musical kingdom isn't fit to be ruler." her smirk turned into a malicious grin as she spoke (Omg! Morgana used a different facial expression?). Arthur stood speechless, he had been musically challenged ever since he was a small child. To have these old wounds painfully reopened was more than he could bear, Morgana on the other hand seemed to be enjoying herself (Again Arthur, she's the villain! She lives to enjoy other peoples suffering!). A catchy little tune filled the air as all the knights jumped out of the ceiling and surrounded the two siblings. Their skin had an unusual orange tint to it (perhaps they used spray-on tan?) and their hair was a sickening green,

"Arthur Arthur King-a-dee-do, Morgana shall be queen and not you. Arthur Arthur King-a-dee-doo, If you are wise you'll listen to us." Morgana smirked (because she just can't do it enough, can she?), everything was going to plan, soon she would rule over Camelot. Arthur turned to leave, everyone covered their ears at the horrendous sound that escaped his lips.

"I'm leaving alone now, Yeah it's my farewell. And maybe I'll come back, Camelot who can tell? I guess there is no one to blame, I'm leaving ground. Will things ever be the same again? It's my final countdown. My final countdown!"

"Arthur, shut up! You're a disgrace to all of Europe." Merlin shouted after the sulking king. The knights cheered as he left, now they would be free to sing, dance, and get fat (yay food!)! Gwen bounded up to Morgana and handed over her crown,

"I'm sure you'll make a fine queen!" Morgana smirked happily at the maid. Merlin and the knights danced randomly in the background, happy to be free of the arrogant king that had ruled over them for so long,

"Ding dong the prat is gone, the supercilious prat is gone! Ding dong the stupid prat is gone!" And thus everyone in Camelot was happy, Morgana was queen, Gwaine could sing about his hair, Merlin was no longer a servant, Gwen could flirt with whoever she wanted, and the knights could be as random as they pleased. THE END!

**A/N - Ok, I know it wasn't all that great, but I wanted to post it anyway. Also, I know I should be working on the sequel to An Untold Story, but I had to get this off my chest! Thanks for reading! :)**

** Songs:**

**Tik Tok - Ke$ha**

**Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO**

**Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO**

**California Gurls - Katy Perry**

**Fireflies - Owl City  
><strong>

**Baby - Justin Beiber**

**The Oompa Loompa Song**

**Final Countdown - Europe**

**Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead  
><strong>


End file.
